monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:A create a quest mode
basicly the title says it all a create a quest mode where u can pick -- area -- time of day -- number of monsters -- what the monsters are and anything alse u people can think of sounds good. i think you should be able to set your own time limit (5- 50mins), quest conditions (minimum amount of monsters hunted). but if its going to be 'create a quest' then i think gathering points should be like training quests of MHFU were you get barrel bombs, potions, traps etc instead of the real items. -Slim shady93 Not bad, but then people can do this: Hunt 3 Jaggi Area: Deserted Island Time: Day Reward: 120000z SethOmega 17:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Reward would be balanced with the options you chose...if this were to be real. I like the idea. PitchBlack696 20:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) If this were balanced properly, ie the more of a monster you have and the more time you have the fewer the rewards but the greater the carve oportunities, this would be a great addition to the game. The real kicker would be time limit. Downing a Deviljho with a 10 minute time limit would definetly have to result in a good reward. Vebnstuff 05:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) yes award amounts should be balanced. A certain monster is worth a certain amount. - Slim shady95 nicceeeee I had some ideas on how to make this a little more viable, hopefully anyways, and so here they are: Vebnstuff 17:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) *Contract fees based on the rarity and difficulty of the monster, which is then multiplied by the number of each monster you have. *Hunter will not gain any monetary reward or Hunter Rep upon completion of quest. ie Quests are for monster material gathering only. *The premise behind these hunts could be to entertain rich enthusiasts and spectators which might be seen in weather ballons high over head. *Maximum of 50 minutes and 3 monsters. *Monster's begin in rage mode and remain so for the first 3-5 minutes of the quest. (Due to finally being freed from captivity) *If multiple monsters are selected for the fight the area becomes "Unstable" after one is killed, due to the scent of meat and blood, making it so that other monster's, such as Deviljho, may appear at anytime. *Can only elect to hunt monster's you have previously captured and killed. (Both not just one or the other) *To choose to hunt high level monsters, and thereby garner high level rewards, you must have captured and killed that same high level monster. *Some monsters may exhibit abnormal behavior, ie Great Jaggi may follow and work together with other monsters as a team to evade and KO hunters or Rathalos and Lagiacrus might not attack each other. (These are just some examples and don't necessarily need to be used) *Gathering nodes will only yield basic common items such as Herbs, Blue Mushrooms, Honey, Bitter Bugs and Wetstones. *Monster's will be realeased in the most extreme climat that they call home. For example if you elect to fight an Uragan, Great Jaggi and Lagiacrus you will fight all three in the Volcano area. (Volcano > Tundra > Sandy Plains > Flooded Forest > Deserted Island) *If the idea above this one isn't viable due to difficulties with monster movement paths then maybe a special arena area that combines all of the different areas, ie has water, swampy land, regular dry land, caves, permafrost areas and extreme heat areas. Maybe a circular area with tunnels / caves connecting the various sections. I like those ideas especially the rage mode one and the unstable idea, nice one :) - Slim shady95 i dont k=like that list that much it sounds to restricting to the creativity-seraphim Otizon (Comment) I like the idea. Also, you should be able to decide if the environment is stable or not and choose what monsters could spawn as a freehunt. I dont like the rules: *1 (if its not monetary reward, why it has to be a fee?). *4 (I want to hunt more than three monsters and time limit should be: if 3 or less, time max 50 minutes if 4 or more, time max 60.). *9 (this could be activated or not from the menu of the quest creation, like monster teamwork: ON/OFF). *10 (hunters should be able to choose the area were they want to hunt, besides every area has at least 2 entrances big enough for every monster.). Lagiacrus in the volcano is weird.